Where Did it ALl Go Wrong?
by Slytherin-punk-rock-chick
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort. . . feels alone in the world, he leaves England and goes through some changes. When he returns things get turned upside down. . . PLEASE REVIEW! flames are welcomed summery is bad i know that. . . just please read.
1. Alone

18 year old Harry Potter sat alone in his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place hold a long sharp knife. He sat twirling it in his hands staring at the picture of his mother, father, and Sirius. It was the wedding day picture but Remus had it enlarged two Christmas' ago and placed in his bedroom. Tears filled his eyes at what he thought he had to do to find inner peace. He pulled back the sleeve to his shirt and placed the knife to his skin and put slight pressure to it. A thin line of blood sprouted and ran down his arm. After Harry cut his arms once again he stopped the bleeding but not the pain. He stood up, cleaned his knife and placed it in the bottom of his trunk. He looked around his room and sighed. Everything reminded him of every one he lost during the final battle.

The final battle was worst than anyone has ever seen. So many causalities, families lost at least one member even two. The Weasley had it the worst, they lost Percy, Charlie, and Bill was left with 60 of his body burnt. Not to mention Ron was now blind in one eye and Ginny was still holding on for her life. The final battle was four months ago to this day. Harry glance around one more time and with a flick of his wand all his belongings were packed away. He put on his clock and shrunk everything, grabbed his passport and left without anyone seeing him. The letter he had written earlier on his desk waiting for someone to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (this goes for chapter 1 as well) I own nothing.

AN: Sorry chapters 1 was so short, but think of it as a prologue.

Here's chapter 2

Harry got off the airplane and looked at the nearest sign. "_Welcome to Florid."_

It read. Harry grinned, he was finally free. Free from stares and the hero worshiping. It could drive anyone insane. Harry walked to the baggage claim and grabbed his bags. When he turned to leave he saw an old man holding a sign with his name on it. Harry would have walked by him but the old man was staring at him like he knew it was him.

Harry groaned and walked over to the old man saying, "I'm Harry Potter." The old man just nodded and took Harry's bag, walking out the sliding doors and stopped at a dark hunter green limo trimmed in silver. When Harry saw the colors his first thought was, "Well at least this isn't Dumbledore's work, not with Slytherin colors. I'm going to die."

The old man opened the door for Harry letting the slim boy slide into the car. He then placed Harry's bag at his feet and shut the door. Soon they were on there way to . . . well Harry didn't know where but they were getting there fast. The old man, Harry learned had a led foot. As Harry fumbled with the seat belt, the old man put on a cd and loud rock music filled the car and surprisingly Harry enjoyed what seemed like sick and twisted lyrics. For some reason if Harry was going to die by an escaped death eater he was highly relaxed and seemed to have no cares in the world.

The old man looked into the mirror and said, "Harry Potter sir we have a long ride seeing as you decided to land in Florida, Miss sent me from Philadelphia to get you. She doesn't know why you landed in Florida seeing as the Atlantic Ocean is something you have seen already why not land in California. See some new scenery she said. That she did."

Harry sat with an amused look on his face as the old man talked on and on about what Misses said. To Harry she sounded like an old women. She lives alone with senile old servants and what sounds like in wild animals from what the old man just said.

"Misses is friends with what looks like a wolf dog. He's only here once a month though then he runs off. Well that's what the Misses says when I wakes up in the morning afterwards. Some stories she tells me about her youth running wild in the forests where she lived with a dog and a deer. She also had some pet rats in her younger days."

Harry listened for another hour and started to drift off to sleep. The old man smiled when he saw Harry sleeping soundly and he pushed a button and the whole car went invisible soon they were up in the air and outside Philadelphia within ten minuets. By the time the old man landed, the car was no longer invisible and Harry awoke.

"Ah Harry Potter sir you woke just in time we is almost there. We should be arriving at the manor shortly." The old man said turning into a long drive way. Harry looked up and seen a huge house. It had a dark look to it and it reminded him of the house he left behind. Harry started to think he was going to die again when the car abruptly stopped.

The old man got out of the car and walked around to Harry's door and opened it for him. Harry got out and the old man grabbed his bag and walked in front of Harry leading him up into the house. When he walked into the house Harry's first impression was Gryffindor house mixed with Slytherin common room. Green, silver, red and gold adorned the walls of this grand house. The old man placed Harry's bag down and made a gesture to Harry make followed him. He led him into the kitchen where a young looking women sitting at the kitchen table with a light haired man drinking tea.

When they walked into the kitchen the women looked up and smiled. She stood up and the man turned in his seat and gasped. Harry turned towards the man and turned pale.

"Harry what in . . . how in god's name did you get here and why are you here?" Remus asked looking at Harry like he was dead and now back to life.

"Now Remus don't be upset with him, he got tired from it all didn't you Harry?" The women asked walking up to Harry circling him. Up close Harry saw she had pale purple eyes and they have a blank stare to them even though she was talking to him.

The women now had Harry by the arm guiding him to the table where the old man poured him some tea. Remus turned back and was now facing Harry again and the women resumed her seat. Harry kept looking at the women until Remus spoke.

"Harry, I want you to meet Miss Allison Jade Potter Black. She is your father's twin sister and she marries Sirius. Actually we never understood that."

"Shut up Remus. Don't make it out like me and padfoot hated each other. We loved each other and he stayed by my side when I lost my sight." Allison said.

"You lost your sight, how?" Harry said putting his tea down.

Allison smiled and motioned to the old man who came from the shadows. She made more hand motions and soon they were in a totally different setting. Harry just sat with his mouth opened and Remus looked sick. Allison looked around and laughed.

"You two better get use to that. Harry close your mouth it's not proper." Allison said.

"Wait I thought you just said your blind?" Harry asked.

Allison smiled and said, "Well now then this boy is smart Remus. Must get that form Lily. James was a little short in the mind."

Remus laughed and said, "Come on now Ally James was fine it was just around Lily was he a little crazy in the mind."

"That he was that he was Remus. Anyway when I was 17 the battle with Voldemort was just taking place and I was on both sides. I was like Snape only Voldemort knew I was.

I had something he wanted and he had something I needed. Only I told him all I wanted to do was to kill. He believed me, I joined his ranks. I always had the choice of when I was to quit that was part of our deal.

I killed hundreds of mudbloods and enjoyed it. During the fighting I was hit with a spell in the eyes and I was blinded. One of the death eaters found out and believed I was a traitor; he was one of the newer recruits. I killed him with wandless magic. I couldn't see and hit with a stunner by one of the light. They were thrown off course. As soon as I was hit your father and Sirius were at my side, they knew at the time I was the key to Voldemort death. Remus was off protecting Lily who got a nasty cut on her leg.

They took me and Lily to the Great Hall that was were they were taking the wounded. Lily was seen to right away but I was just stunned they didn't think anything was seriously wrong with me. They placed me on a bed. They didn't let the three of them back out to fight. It was pretty much over with. Voldemort pulled back from Hogwarts. Many died others left with scars, big and small alike. I came to around midnight; Sirius was sleeping next to my bed when I came to. I knew I was awake but everything was black. James was sitting between my bed and Lily's. He seen me awake and he got Madam Pomfrey. I guess me stirring woke Sirius up and he was the one to notice my eyes. You've seen my eyes they are a pale purple, well they use to be a bright purple. They were my trade mark. Unlike your one professor I have the sight. I am a true seer. That was one way you could tell I had the sight. When Sirius saw them he knew what had happened and he . . . he broke down crying. He felt as if he had failed me. He had let me get harmed, I was injured for life. Magic can fix only so much. For the first time in my life I was scared. Scared I might die; when I was assured I could not die. When I was secure I went to Voldemort and resigned from being a death eater. I had what I wanted and I made him believe I no longer had the sight.

Since believing that he freed me. I was no longer in his service. I withdrew from the light and became neutral. Sirius and I became closer than ever and when we finished Hogwarts we got engaged. Next Spring we got married, your parents were still dating at that time and a year after we got married they got engaged. They had a long engagement about two and a half years. After they got married you came along. They loved you so much. They made Sirius and I godparents to you.

When your parents were killed I was torn physically because of the bond me and James had because we were twins and I had the sight. I was driven to insanity. Sirius . . . well you know his story, I wanted to take you in when I was better but I had another past that kept me from getting custody of you. I tried my hardest to get you Harry, and when I couldn't I spent my life to what I was destined to do. Harry, you two Remus, what would you say if I could give you the very thing you want, Lily, James, and Sirius back."

I'm leaving it here now. im tired of writing. my brain feels like a wrung sponge. please review. . . ill take anything. . . . well almost.bye bye


End file.
